swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Siege of Mandalore
The '''Siege of Mandalore' was a major battle that began during the Eternal Civil War between the Galactic Alliance, the True Sith Empire, the Mandalorians and the Cult of Ancharus, commanded by Yana. Ultimately, the Mandalorians (primarily Clan Korvac) were the driving force that freed Mandalore from Yana's grasp, leading to the Cult's retreat from the planet. __TOC__ Prelude In the Coruscant Jedi Temple, each of the New Jedi Order's leaders of the New Republic's armies (including Vashii, Kan Toth and Neal Akem) discuss on tactics for the incoming storm of the Eternal Civil War. Each of them unanimously agree on using a blitzkrieg attack on Mandalore, Yana's base of operations, as they know if they are to leave it too late; the outcomes would be dire. Background The Assault As the factions each send in their respective ships for the blitzkrieg on Mandalore, Yana's forces unleash devastating attacks upon them. Most of the Galactic Alliance engage in combat with the Star Fortresses above the planet. Nearer the surface of the planet, however - Sith Acolyte Jes Umbr and his partner Dex Kerb sneak down onto Yana's fortress on the planet. Jes suppresses entire squads of troopers on his way through the base. He successfully jams the shield systems for the surface fort, allowing maximum attack effort from the armies. Meanwhile, above the atmosphere - the Alliance takes a massive hit as the flagship is damaged severely by attacks from the Star Fortress. Mercenary Rex Korvac takes his Red Illuminator fighter out and makes a beeline for the Fortress, as other fighters follow. Korvac eventually reaches the fort and infiltrates it, making his way for the core. Jes reaches the central hangar for Yana's forces and he begins to shut it down through locking the gates. Both him, and the surprise appearance of Iseno Vizine take out the Mandalorian forces in the hangar and both move on. The Sith progresses deeper into the base, however a surprise was in waiting - as he was ambushed by several troopers. Those troopers take him to the very top of the base, where the sorcerer himself - Yana awaited. After a short skirmish with several of Yana's guards - Jes finally meets the mastermind. Jes finds himself lost for words and swiftly finds himself being force strangled by Yana. Showing no mercy, Yana threatens to kill the young Sith. In a sudden twist, Iseno returns - tackling Yana and rescuing Jes in a bizarre turn of events. The Ongoing Siege Rex Korvac, Darth Kron and Svenn To'Wan reach the center of the Star Fortress. Expecting to find Yana, they are struck surprised - as it turns out the man who was lying in wait for them was truly Ragnar the Black. The three of them fight with Ragnar, but they are quickly defeated, until Ragnar is knocked aside by Vashii's Star Interceptor. Ragnar spirits away to Yana, informing him of the events, in which Ragnar's partner smiles. The Siege of Mandalore continues. On the battlefield, High Lord Valn, Vashii and Orin Shan regroup, preparing their next move. Darth Kron met-up with Jes Umbr and was contacted by Sith Warden Makai-Haran and Darth Imperius, who requested the status of Mandalore, leading to their retreat. Meanwhile, Ronan Chatos snuck up onto a shuttle, and after realizing it was an illusion, confronted his father's killer Yana. However, in the process, Jes Umbr arrived as well and challenged Yana, leading to a duel between Ronan and Jes in an effort to trick him, although it failed. Aftermath Back on Mandalore, Rex Korvac crash-landed after his reunion with Ragnar the Black, reported back to the Galactic Alliance. At the same time, Endra Dr'aan made an entrance, observing the beauty of Mandalore. Before they had a chance to re-engage Yana's forces, the Mandalorian rebels led by Degard Korvac and his Right Hand Halten ambushed and overpowered them, leading to their retreat. The Mandalorians rejoiced in victory as the Alliance and Sith returned to their homeplanets. On Dromund Kaas, Darth Kron decided to meditate, focusing on Yana, but instead faced a surprise guest in the form of the Fallen Emperor Sycthian, who revealed to Kron he was alive thanks to the Mark of the Force - determined to unleash his End Game, the extermination of the Primordials on Odessen. Kron then warned his allies and the Alliance, for he knew Yana would be converging on the planet with Sycthian as well. Category:Battles Category:Conflicts